1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode flush and seat lift apparatus wherein the same selectively permits manipulation of a commode flush lever and seat minimizing manual contact with the commode organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In contemporary life-styles, a commode organization provides a basis for transmittal of various disease of viral and bacteriological origin. The instant invention sets forth an organization wherein through selective utilization of a plurality of pedal members, manipulation of a commode seat and flush lever are available to individuals. Further, the organization permits individuals of limited physical capacity to manipulate the commode seat and flush lever in a manner consistent with such individuals of limited or diminished physical capacity. Examples of prior art commode accessory structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,346 to Coret wherein a pedal assembly is operatively associated with a chain member to actuate a flush valve of a commode tank structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,073 to Smith sets forth a pedal assembly cooperative with a toilet lid to effect lifting of the lid and seat structure relative to an associated commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,924 to Samaniego includes a foot pedal that may be selectively activated to displace a flush handle to effect actuation of the flush handle of a commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,576 to Lilie sets forth a foot actuated toilet seat lifter utilizing a pivotal triangulated lever to effect lifting of a toilet seat lid structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved commode flush and seat lift apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a compact and effective organization to permit an operator to selectively lift a commode seat in cooperation with a flushing procedure of a commode and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.